Alfendi's Dog Days
by forest303
Summary: One day before work, Lucy hears Alfendi yelling for some reason she does not know of. Contains fluff! Rated K for some language. Story shall be updated in three parts. Enjoy!
1. Part I

Lucy was running down the street on her way to work. She gasped and clutched the paper bag she was holding.

"Mornin', Commissioner!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. When she reached the door to the Mystery Room, she could hear Alfendi yelling for some reason she didn't know and opened the door. Before she could even register what was in front of her, something knocked her down and she dropped the paper bag in her hand.

Arf! Arf! "Oh, stop!" She giggled as she felt a big, wet tongue on her cheek. She opened her eyes. A small beagle was standing on her with a furiously wagging tail.

"Wot's this?" She looked up to see Potty Prof with his arms in the air.

"The commissioner had a "brilliant" idea that we need a crime dog so he brought me this damn thing!" Alfendi said with air quotes. He knocked his head against the filing cabinet a few times. "He's made my whole morning hell!"

"But 'e's so cute!" Lucy stood up. "Oh! I forgot, I brought you some crumpets!" She looked around for the paper bag that she had dropped, but saw that it was already ripped open by the small dog, who was eating happily. "Er- I did." She scratched her head brushing off the incident, "does 'e 'ave a name?"

"Satan?!" Potty Prof yelled at the dog. The beagle sensed the tension and started to whimper.

"Prof, that's 'nough now." Lucy looked at the sweet dog and stroked his put his hand on his forehead and his hair turned purple.

"Sorry, Lucy, I'm not much of a dog person."

"Then 'ow come the Commissioner gave 'im to you?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"He said he found the dog on the street this morning with no collar on. He met me in my office early this morning to hand him over. Apparently, I'm supposed to look after him while they try to find the owner. Everyone else is off on duty solving a case and they couldn't have given him to Florence, she has terrible allergies. That's how he got stuck with me."

"Poor pup. While e's 'ere, I think we should give 'im a name. It might make 'im feel better." She looked at the dog for a moment. "'ow about Crumpet?" Alfendi looked at her peculiarly. "Well, e's eatin 'em aren't e'?" She laughed. Placid Prof slightly chuckled. "Sure, that will do."

He walked back to his desk feeling a little calmer about the situation. He looked over at Lucy. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit today. Instead of shorts, she was wearing a black skirt. "Y-you look nice today." Alfendi blushed, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Ah, I actually forgot to ta do me laundry!" Lucy laughed. "But thanks an'way, Prof!" She held Crumpet in her arms and brought him over to Alfendi. "Lucy what are you doing?" Alfendi started to get nervous as the dog became closer.

"'E wants to say 'ello!" Placid stuck out his hand.

"Please, no." He said sternly, but gently.

"Ok then." She set the dog down. "Any new cases?"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lucy and Alfendi tried to work on a couple of cases, but didn't seem to get much work done because of the puppy. Potty Prof had been out almost constantly all afternoon. Ring, ring!

"Oh, I'll get the phone." Lucy jumped up and ran over. "Oh, 'ello commissioner! What?...I'm not sure 'e'll be 'appy about that...ok, ok. I'll make sure 'e's alright." "Lucy I think that's the longest conversation you've ever had on the phone!" Lucy dismissed his response and picked up Crumpet.

"They 'aven't found 'is owner yet. The commissioner needs us to look after 'im a lil while longer." The inspector was quiet. He sighed loudly. "Fine." He said somewhere in between Placid and Potty.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of Crumpet. 'Owever, there is one little prob." Alfendi looked up. "My flat doesn't 'low pets, so we couldn't bring 'im back there." Alfendi couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes - Lucy's eyes, not the wild animal's.

"Alright, we'll take him over to my place. My apartment complex allows pets." He finally gave in. Lucy put the dog down and ran over to hug Alfendi. "Thanks Prof! " 'Oh, how lovable she was.' He thought and then hugged her back tightly causing his heart rate to increase.

* * *

About half hour later, they were standing outside, ready to go. Crumpet didn't have a leash so they used an old rope that was in the evidence locker from a previous case. "Heel." Lucy commanded of the dog, but sadly, Crumpet had other things on his mind such as a squirrel in a nearby tree. Crumpet tugged at the leash, but Lucy held a firm grip on the rope. Crumpet whined and continued to walk beside her.

"Lucy, you're awfully good with dogs I must say. You've only known him a few hours and he's already listening to you." Alfendi was truly surprised.

"You have to be tough with 'em. Show 'em who's boss. But be careful, one slip up and you've lost 'im." Right at that instant Lucy saw something dash away in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw a taunting squirrel running ahead of them. Crumpet saw with wide eyes and dashed after it. Lucy was hurled forward and she started to chase after the dog. She gripped her end of the rope which was the last three inches. With Crumpet chasing the squirrel, Lucy chasing Crumpet, and Alfendi trying to help Lucy with the leash, they soon all found themselves tangled in the rope and knocked onto the ground. Arf, arf! Crumpet barked as the squirrel got away just in the nick of time. Crumpet tried to run, but tripped over his end of the rope. Lucy and Alfendi had landed in a small pile with Alfendi hovering over Lucy.

"Oh, oh, Lucy! Are you alright? I'm sorry, er- I didn't mean to..." Alfendi had a bright flush over his face. Lucy noticed he was Potty, but also looked very concerned for her. Lucy stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lucy blushed back. Alfendi quickly stood up, but got caught in the rope halfway there. "I told you we didn't need the whole dang rope..." Potty muttered under his breath. He started to untangle himself and then helped Lucy up. They were both brushing the dirt off of their clothes when Alfendi looked over to his right and noticed something. He walked over and picked up the item. "Your hat." Placid said politely to Lucy and she began to re-leash Crumpet.

"Oh, thanks!" She looked and smiled at him. _How bright and warm her eyes are in the sun_ Alfendi thought with sudden emotion. he quickly composed himself as he noticed Lucy talking.

"Ready?" She asked and linked arms with him. He nodded. "Alright, take two!" She exclaimed.


	2. Part II

"Sorry the lift was broken, Lucy. That's the first time it's happened in years. Usually they're very reliable about the working conditions of the building." They had both just climbed eight flights of stars and were a little winded.

"No prob." Lucy replied slightly patting her head. "Well, here we are." Alfendi unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. This was Lucy's first time ever seeing where Alfendi lived. It was pretty big for one person actually, but you could hardly notice because of so many stacks of newspapers.

"Like to read the news, eh?" Lucy joked, but Alfendi didn't quite know what she meant. "Er-mind if I look around? This is the first time I've eva been 'ere."

"Oh, um, sure if you'd like. Just keep all of the door closed. I don't want the dog chewing anything up." Alfendi said as he took off his coat and hung it up in the closet. Lucy walked around for a bit. There was a main living room, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. There weren't very many colors. The walls were all an off-white and there was a gray sofa in the living room. No pictures or any decor really. There was medium sized house plant, but it looked as if it hadn't been watered in months. Lucy thought to herself. Then she noticed a large cardboard box in the corner of the room. It has something written on it in black marker, but she couldn't read it.

"'Ey, Prof, 'ow long 'ave you lived 'ere?"

"Maybe about seven years is it? My, how times flies." He hummed as he walked in carrying a tray of tea. "Lucy, would you like any tea? I always have a cup right when I get home." He smiled and began to pour some water. Lucy nodded absentmindedly, but all the while thinking, "Seven years? 'e 'asn't even unpacked everything. No wonder 'e spends most of 'is days in the Mystery Room. It seems so lonely 'ere." She had a slight frown on her face.

"Everything alright?" Placid asked at her.

"Mmhm." She nodded and sipped her tea. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, they both heard a small whimper. "By the way, where's Crumpet?" Lucy set down her tea and stood to survey the room. She whistled a little bit and then they heard a small bang.

"Where?" Alfendi set his cup down and stood up. Lucy looked under the sofa, "No," she walked over to the other side of the room and behind the curtains, "Nope". Alfendi scratched his head. "Great, now we've got a missing dog."

"Where could Crumpet have gone? All of the doors are closed so he couldn't have gotten far. Maybe the kitchen?" Lucy asked as she walked into the other room. Alfendi crossed the room and opened a door. Crumpet came jumping out and rushed over to Lucy.

"Ah, there you are! Where was 'e?" She giggled as Crumpet started to lick her face. "He was in the closet. When you said 'all of the doors are closed' I remember I put my coat away and that he must have snuck in."

"Tat's why they call you a genius!" Lucy said with her hands in the air.

"Oh, come now." Placid humbly responded. After the dog had thanked Lucy, he ran over and sat at Alfendi's feet.

"Hello, there...Crumpet." Placid tried to manage, but it was clear Potty was to soon make his appearance. His hair turned red as Crumpet started jumping up on to his legs. He slightly pushed the dog away with his foot, but then Crumpet began to chew on his shoe "What are you doing?" Potty yelled at the dog. Lucy ran over to see what was happening.

"Crumpet, no!" She yelled. Crumpet suddenly stopped and flopped onto the floor. Alfendi stepped forward slightly and Crumpet ran for safety. He knocked over several piles of newspapers and starting barking loudly. Crumpet dashed around the room. He knocked over a lamp, ran into the potted plant and began to spread dirt as he ran under Lucy's legs and dove under the sofa. Lucy had been trying to catch him, but in the process had also tripped on some newspapers and helped to make a bigger mess. Potty looked down and almost lost it. He was trying very hard to keep his anger in, but the dog was making it very difficult. He red hair was waving wildly while covering his angry eyes. His fists were clenched and he was muttering to himself.

"Prof..." Lucy started to apologize, but Alfendi went off the handle.

"This damn dog has ruined my piles! The piles I put together in such specificity that it's taken me months to go through! There's dirt all over the entire floor! The lamp is broken! The curtains are almost off their rods!" He pointed to the sofa. "That beast has been nothing but trouble ever since he got here. Oh how I'd like to catch him and roast him up like a pig!" Alfendi was heavily breathing and fumbled over the the sofa. He put his hand on his forehead and his hair lost its vibrancy and turned purple.

"Oh, did I really say that?" he questioned out loud. Lucy joined him and sat next to him.

"It's ok. I know 'e's made a mess, but e's a pup. 'e doesn't know any betta." Lucy kneeled and looked under the sofa. "C'mere Crumpet. It's ok." She beckoned him out and then held him close to her. "You've just gotta be gentle." She sat with Crumpet and Alfendi on the sofa and began stroking Crumpet. "See? Now 'e's calmer."

Lucy looked at Alfendi who admittedly felt a little sorry for wanting the roast the dog. Alfendi reached out a hand and awkwardly patted the dog on his looked up and licked his palm. A face of disgust was soon on Afendi and he quickly stood and ran to the kitchen. Lucy chuckled as she followed him with Crumpet in her arms to see Alfendi vigorously scrubbing his hands with soap.

"He's a dirty animal that's what." Potty said to himself. Lucy laughed and walked back to the living room. She set Crumpet down who then began to dig at the floor, 'Uh-oh', she thought. "Prof, you don't 'ave a yard do you?"

"No, why?" "I think...I think 'e has to use the loo." She said worriedly. Alfendi's eyes shot straight out.

"Well, get him out of here!" Potty held his hands in the air.

"I know, alright, we'll be downstairs. Back in a jiffy! Come on Crumpet!" Lucy grabbed the rope and led Crumpet outside. Alfendi slumped onto the sofa. What a day he had had and it was only 5:30. he looked at the mess on the living room floor and groaned. All that work, down the drain. He suddenly remembered something and muttered, "Damn dog".

He stood up, grabbed his coat, and slammed the door on his way out. He walked outside of the apartment complex to find Lucy sitting on the grass plaing with Crumpet. She had a leaf in her hand and was teasing the dog, who barked happily. _What a nice person she is._ He thought. A small smile crept across his face, but he suddenly hid it away as he walked toward her. Lucy then noticed someone standing over her.

"He needs to eat, right?"

"What's that?" She asked covering the sun from her face.

"He's an animal, so he needs to eat, yes? I don't have anything to feed him so...we should probably go get him something." Al said ended meekly.

"Oh, yes! I'm so proud of you for remembrin'!" Lucy stood and slapped him on the back which caught Alfendi a little by surprise. He chuckled slightly as Placid and looked at the little dog by his feet.

"Come on, there's a convenience store just up the street we can walk to if we hurry. The sun should be setting soon.

* * *

When they had made it to the convenience store, Lucy said, "Now, Prof, don't worry. I'll pay you back tomorrow. I told you I'd be responsible, but I jus' forgot my wallet at 'ome."

"Lucy, really, don't worry about it. We're only buying a small bag of food right?" He said hesitantly, knowing he'd probably be wrong. They both walked into the store and found the pet isle. Lucy squealed when she saw a bone-shaped dog toy.

"Look, Crumpet! If only it were the real thing." She laughed and squeaked the toy. Crumpet's ears shot up and he jumped up and took the bone in his mouth. "Er-opps." She said apologetically as Alfendi looked sternly at the dog. ALfendi walked over to the food and called Lucy over.

"Do I need to pick a certain one or?"

"Well, for starters, 'e needs puppy. Then, we want 'im to grow big an' strong so 'e'll needs lots of vitamins, minerals..." Alfendi felt Potty entering his body. "Then, we asked Crumpet what floavor 'e'd like", Lucy continued. She bent down and asked, "Chicken, beef or fish? Or, ooh! This one 'as bacon?"

"Just pick one!" Potty angrily whispered. He combed his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, Prof. I jus' got a little excited. I'll get this one." She said slowly. Alfendi turned on his heel and started to walk to the register. Lucy saw his hair turn purple and she sighed to herself. When they reached checkout, there was nice old man behind the counter.

"Good evening! What a pair! He said as he saw them. Martha? Do you see this nice, young couple here? What a pair. And oh, a cute puppy too! What a nice family!" He smiled and waved to Crumpet who barked in response.

"Oh, we're not..."Alfendi started to say and Lucy said,"He's just my boss..." They both glanced at each other but quickly looked away, blushing.

"Oh, sorry, to be a bother. I just find young love so wonderful. Sir, your total is 6 pounds." Alfendi rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the money. The old man said goodbye as the two of them left in silence. They continued to walk in silence. Alfendi held the bag of dog food and Lucy walked Crumpet. Lucy had to say something.

"Prof, about in there.."

"No need to worry Lucy." He said rather quickly. They both walked home each thinking their own thoughts.., -


	3. Part III

"Bacon tastes good, don't it Crumpet?" Lucy giggled as the little pup chowed down his meal. When he was finished he slightly hiccupped and began to lick the bowl clean. "I'm sorta 'ungry myself. What about you Prof? Alfendi looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Mind if I look to see what ya got?"

"Sure, there isn't much though." Lucy poked her head through a few of the cupboards,

"You're right. Nowt much." She walked over to the other side of the kitchen and said "Ah!" She pulled out a bag of pasta and a jar of sauce. "Pasta's easy to make!" She chirped. Alfendi scratched his head as she whipped around the kitchen grabbing different pots and pans. She filled up a big pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. Then she looked around again. "Got any spices? Oregano maybe? That's what my mum always puts in pasta." Alfendi looked at her unsurely.

"I'm not sure I've ever bought that."

"You must have salt and peppa though." Lucy playfully scolded him.

"I do believe I do! Somewhere..." Placid Prof rummaged through a drawer until he found two shakers and handed them to Lucy. "Do you like to cook Lucy? You sure look like you know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do, Prof!" She smiled. "My mum showed me the love of taking the time t'prepare a good meal. What about you, Prof?"

"No, I don't know much about cooking. My mother wasn't around when I was younger." he said more than quietly. "And my father was always far too busy to teach me anything." He slightly bowed his head and looked at the floor. Lucy had opened her mouth to say something, but then the water started to boil. She opened the package of pasta and poured the noodles in the pot.

"Alright, we'll let that cook for ten minutes. Got a timer?" "I'll just use my watch." Alfendi watched Lucy stir the pot, slightly on her toes. Then she poured the sauce into another pan and set it on low heat. She also grabbed some bowls and forks from the opposite cupboard. Alfendi realized what a wonderful mother Lucy would make. She was so sweet and understanding, but strong and could certainly face any challenge she faced. She was also a good cook and had lots of patience...Oh, goodness, why was he thinking about her this way? Alfendi suddenly found himself staring at her. He quickly shook his head and declared,

"I'm going to wait in the living room." He rushed out of the steamy kitchen and sat on the sofa. His hands had gotten sweaty and were a little shaky. He looked at his watch. The pasta was almost done. He tried to clear his thought, but did so unsuccessfully. Finally he allowed himself to enjoy his daydream. He sat back with his eyes closed and sighed happily to himself for a few minutes.

"Supper's up!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen. Alfendi gathered himself together and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Lucy carrying the pan of sauce from off of the stove. She smiled at him. Crumpet was barking up a storm.

"Crumpet, 'ush." She said sternly. Crumpet ran over to Alfendi when he took a step inside. Lucy's foot caught the back leg of Crumpet and the pot of sauce went flying out of her hands. it landed with a big splat on the tile floor. Complete silence struck them both as Alfendi's hair began to wildly change...but stopped suddenly when he heard Lucy burst out laughing. She held her stomach tightly and tried to breathe, but it was not working. Alfendi uncovered his face with his hand and looked at her. By now, she was on the floor giggling uncontrollably. Crumpet forgot about the both of them and was happily licking pasta sauce off of Lucy's arm. Lucy wiped her eye,

"I'm so sorry Prof. There's sauce everywhere." She laughed even more. Alfendi couldn't help it. He had caught the giggles form her and had started laughing himself. He sat down on the floor next to her and wiped tomato sauce off of her cheek. They both stared at each other for a moment. "Thanks, Prof." Lucy said shyly.

"No problem." He responded. Alfendi leaned in a little closer. He reached out for the back of her neck and pulled her in close for a kiss. Lucy was a little shocked at first, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the moment. When they separated, Alfendi joked, "Lucy, you taste like tomato sauce." She playfully hit him.

Meanwhile, Crumpet was rolling around in the tomato sauce on the floor practically playing with it. "Oh, Crumpet! You're cov'd! in sauce!" Alfendi and Lucy both stood up. Alfendi picked up the pot, which still had some sauce in it, and put it on the counter.

"I'll go get the mop." He made sure he wasn't dripping and then walked off to the bathroom to get the mop. _He kissed me!_ Lucy screamed in her mind. A heavy lush was on her cheeks, although Alfendi probably wouldn't have noticed with the sauce and all. She hugged her self and slightly giggled. Alfendi came back in with a mop, a bucket, and a rag.

"You have made my apartment a mess, you know?" Alfendi strictly told the dog. Lucy noticed, however, that is was Placid who now spoke directly to the dog. Improvement? She wondered and began to help clean the kitchen.

After about twenty minutes, the kitchen was as clean as it could be with a spaghetti covered dog still in its presence. Crumpet had shaken out his fur a couple of times and Potty groaned and yelled, "I just cleaned that bit!" After Crumpet had nothing left to shake off, they decided to call it quits.

"You know, 'e really ought to 'ave a bath, don't ya think?" Lucy said as she picked him up. Alfendi nodded.

"Let's just get this over with." They both walked to the bathroom. It was a small, white bathroom that luckily included a bathtub. Alfendi started the water and Crumpet started to splash about. Lucy held him down with a firm grip.

"Now, we'll not have you making any more messes for Mr. Layton, ya hear?" She pressed foreheads with the pup and then looked over at Alfendi who was smiling. She smiled and looked away. When the tub was full they started to wash Crumpet. A few times their hands toughed in the water and they both giggled nervously. Crumpet was having the time of his life. He was jumping and splashing until Lucy and Al were pretty soaked. Once Crumpet was out of the tub, Lucy took a towel and dried him off. He rolled around and made some spasm noises and then happily barked once more.

"Doesn't this look like a murder scene, Prof?" She was referring to the red filled bathtub. Placid Prof chuckled .

"It certainly does."

* * *

Crumpet, a very happy, clean dog, rushed out of the bathroom when Alfendi opened the door.

"Ah! Not the-" Alfendi smacked his forehead, "dirt." He groaned as he saw Crumpet rolling around in the pile of dirt that had spilled out from the knocked over plant. Crumpet got _another_ bath given by Lucy, while Alfendi cleaned up the living room as much as he could. he at least got the dirt off of the floor, the lamp stood up right and got the curtains hanging right, As for the newspapers, he pushed them into a pile. he would deal with those later.

"Alr't. Take 2. She let Crumpet out and he went running straight for the dirt pile that wasn't there anymore. he whimpered slightly. "Got you!" Placid winked at the dog. _Wink? You don't wink!_ Potty yelled in his head. Placid ignored the comment and went up to Lucy.

"Now, we're covered in sauce and wet. You're incredibly soaked Lucy. Do you want a change of clothes? Then I can wash the ones you're wearing."

"That would be nice actually." She said a little excited. My black skirt didn't get much sauce on it, but my jacket and shirt are covered." Alfendi nodded and walked over to his room. he came back with something for her.

"It's probably going to be too big, but here's a sweater you can wear." She smiled when he gave it to her. She quickly changed in the bathroom and handed him her sauce covered clothes. he had also changed into a new sweater.

"I'll go wash these now." Alfendi turned and walked toward the washer. _Gosh she looks so cute in my sweater._ He grinned to himself and started the wash. Meanwhile, Lucy held up the sweater to her face. The fabric was so soft and it smelled like Alfendi. She sighed happily and flopped the striped sleeves around. They both returned to the kitchen. Lucy re-heated the sauce and past and then they sat down and ate their meal. Crumpet sat on a nearby rug chewing his new toy. There was an occasional squeak in his direction and the two would laugh quietly.

"I hope suppa was alright. It wasn't exactly fresh."

"No, no. It was just fine." Alfendi offered to do the dishes since Lucy had cooked and then they both went into the living room. Alfendi sat on the sofa first when suddenly Crumpet jumped into his lap. Placid changed to Potty in an instant.

"Lucy!" She turned toward him. "What is he doing?"

"Aw, Prof, 'e's asleep."She gently pet Crumpet.

"I do not want him here!" Potty exclaimed waving his arms above him.

"But Prof, look how peaceful he is. I don't think we should bother him." She pleaded into his eyes. He couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes. He turned back to Placid and and quietly agreed, "Alright, if he must." They sat there for a few moments. Alfendi didn't own a TV. so Lucy had grabbed a nearby newspaper to read.

"Prof! This newspaper is from twenty years ago. What could you possibly do with that information?" She looked over to get an answer, but found he had fallen asleep. He was sleeping as Potty Prof. She supposed because that's who he really was deep inside. She giggled to herself and suddenly reached out to brush his surprised herself. he was so much more accomplished than her. What would he want with a beginner?

A few hours later, Alfendi woke up in a dark room and a weight on his shoulder. His eyes adjusted and he looked down to see Lucy was leaning on him, and was deep in sleep. It's true, they had been running around all day with this damn -I mean, Crumpet. The clock on the wall read 1 o'clock. She felt so warm against him and he blushed at her soft breathing. Oh how he wanted to kiss her again. They hadn't really spoken of it since and Alfendi didn't know whether he should have done it or not. He really surprised himself actually. That was not a "placid" move didn't want to disturb her though, so he leaned his head back and went t sleep again.

At 6 am, Lucy and Alfendi were both woken up by Crumpet loudly barking at the window. Both jolted awake. Lucy then realized she was cuddled up against Alfendi's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"E-Eh.." Lucy said quite embarrassed.

Alfendi quickly took his hands away and replied, "Sorry, I didn't realize..." hey both looked over at Crumpet who was looking at them with bright eyes.

"Oh! I didn't mean to overstay my welcome and spend the night." Lucy sleepily told Alfendi.

"It's no trouble. You're welcome anytime." He said as his heart began to beat a little faster. "Besides, Crumpet and I would have ended up mortal enemies if it had not been for you."

Lucy giggled and said, "C'mere, Crumpet. We don't need to be up for another three hours." Crumpet walked over and snuggled next to Lucy as she leaned on the Prof again. he jolted a little. "If you don't mind Prof, but you make an awfully good pillow." She yawned and closed her eyes again. Alfendi took that as a good sign and fell back asleep with a happy smile on his face.


End file.
